


Struggling Dance Practice: A Woozi x Vernon fic

by NeamhCridhe



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 13:50:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19724953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeamhCridhe/pseuds/NeamhCridhe
Summary: Vernon is struggling to learn the choreo and Woozi offers to help him practice.





	Struggling Dance Practice: A Woozi x Vernon fic

**Author's Note:**

> *~*These are FICTION stories, meaning some of the stuff in them are NOT REALISTIC and if you don't like them, move along.~*~

Woozi was working on their choreo with Vernon late night after everyone had left already.

“I can't get this one part.” Vernon whines.

Woozi laughs and goes to him. “Here, I'll walk you through it.”

Woozi’s heart pounds as he touches Vernon to correct the pose. Vernon was breathing hard and every place Woozi touched broke out into goosebumps. Their eyes met and Woozi blushed first, looking away. He clears his throat and steps away.

“Try it now.” Woozi says, his voice cracking.

Vernon tries the choreo, but still misses a move.

“Damn it!” Vernon says.

“Take it easy. Try again.” Woozi says, moving to dance next to him.

They dance the choreo and Woozi trips over air, colliding with Vernon and sending them crashing to the floor together. Vernon cradles the smaller man against him as he lands on the floor.

“Are you all right?” They both say, looking at one another.

Vernon stopped breathing as he met Woozi’s eyes and Woozi bit his lip. It wasn't a secret that they liked one another, but they never acted on it. Vernon could feel Woozi’s heart pounding like his. Woozi goes to move off, but Vernon’s arms tighten around the smaller man.

“Vernon?” Woozi murmurs, looking at him in confusion.

Vernon moves one hand to cup Woozi’s face and leans down to kiss him softly. Woozi gasps and leans away to look at him, licking his lips. They look at one another and Vernon rolls, pinning Woozi under him. Woozi’s hands move to Vernon’s chest as they continue to look at one another. Vernon shifts, lifting a knee between Woozi’s legs to press against his crotch and Woozi gasps. Vernon rocks his thigh against Woozi, rubbing against him and Woozi grips Vernon’s shirt.

“Vernon…” Woozi murmurs.

Vernon lowers his head to kiss Woozi again, more firmly this time and Woozi returns the kiss. Vernon lays his body against Woozi's, rocking his hips against the smaller frame under him. Woozi wraps his arms behind Vernon’s neck as they deepen the kiss. Vernon slowly draws back from the kiss and looks down at Woozi. Woozi's eyes slip half closed as he looks at Vernon, both of them breathing hard.

“Vernon…” Woozi says, licking his lips.

The door to the practice room opens suddenly and S.Coups enters, pausing in surprise. Vernon quickly sits up as they look at S.Coups in surprise.

S.Coups chuckles. “Well...I just came to check on you, but it seems I'm interrupting. Carry on.”

S.Coups leaves without another word and they stare at the door before looking at one another.

“Did?” Vernon says.

Woozi nods, licking his lips and sitting up. Vernon glances at the door again before looking at Woozi again.

“Maybe we should stop…” Vernon says. “I'm sorry. I stepped out of line.”

Vernon moves to stand, but Woozi grips his wrist, stopping him.

“Woozi?” He asks, looking at him.

Woozi's gaze was dark with desire as he pulls on Vernon’s wrist, knocking him off balance. Woozi moves, turning Vernon to fall on his back and straddles his hips. Vernon looks up at Woozi in surprise as Woozi places his hands on Vernon’s chest.

“Do you really want to stop and go back to ignoring our feelings for one another?” Woozi asks.

Vernon gasps, meeting Woozi's gaze.

“What?” Vernon murmurs.

“If you really want to stop, I'll walk away now.” Woozi says.

“Woozi…”

“Our feelIngs are not a secret, but we ignore them.” Woozi says.

Woozi leans down and kisses Vernon firmly and Vernon could sense the change in him. Woozi was always the one seen as sweet and easily shy, but Vernon knew he was more dominant and liked control. Woozi breaks the kiss and sits up to look down at Vernon.

“I'm tired of ignoring them.” Woozi says. “And after that kiss you started, I can't just walk away and pretend nothing happened. But if you don't want this, say so and I'll walk.”

Woozi goes to move off, but Vernon grabs his arms.

“Don't go…” Vernon murmurs.

Woozi looks down at him and his body breaks out in goosebumps.

Vernon clears his throat. “I'm tired of hiding.”

He leans up and kisses Woozi hard. Woozi smiles against his lips and returns the kiss, pushing Vernon back down and rocks his hips against Vernon's. Vernon grips his hips, grinding back against Woozi. They breathe hard as they kiss one another and Woozi breaks the kiss first, sitting up. They pull their shirts off and Vernon slides his hands up Woozi's chest, kneading his fingers against the muscles. Woozi moans, biting his lip and moves off of Vernon, surprising him.

“What?” Vernon says.

Woozi sits on his knees as he undoes the button on his jeans, freeing his cock and stroking it slowly as Vernon watches. They've seen one another naked on many occasions, but not deliberately, or aroused. Vernon raises to his elbows to get a better view and Woozi bites his lip as he looks at Vernon watching him. Vernon swallows hard, spotting the bead of precum on the tip of Woozi’s cock. Woozi brushed his thumb over the head, smearing the bead and Vernon moves his eyes to Woozi's.

“Want a taste?” Woozi asks, his voice very deep with his arousal.

Vernon licks his lips and slowly crawls over to where Woozi kneels. He first kisses Woozi and Woozi returns the kiss. Then he slowly kisses down over Woozi's chest, gently nibbling, and teases his lips, teeth, and tongue over Woozi's nipples, teasing them hard with the hot and cold sensations with just a slight amount of pain. Woozi moans, sliding his hand into Vernon's hair. Vernon moves down, trailing his lips over Woozi's belly and avoids his cock, instead pushing Woozi to lay down. He pulls Woozi's pants down a little until he could reach Woozi's sac. He lowers his head, pressing a soft kiss to it and Woozi gasps, leaning his head back.

Vernon licks and sucks at the skin, even sucking a testicle into his mouth and rubbing his tongue against it. He draws back slowly, letting it slide between his teeth and Woozi shudders, moaning through gritted teeth. Woozi still had his hand in Vernon's hair and tightens it slightly, catching Vernon off guard. Vernon looks up at Woozi to see him looking down at him, his eyes half closed from the pleasure and dark with desire. He takes Woozi's cock in his hand and presses it against Woozi's belly as he slowly trails his lips and tongue up the shaft. Woozi trembles, biting his lip hard and moans deeply. Vernon pauses just before the head and flicks his tongue back and forth over that tiny piece of skin connecting the head to the shaft.

“Oh fuck!” Woozi nearly screams, biting it back at the last second and turning it into a growl.

Vernon looks up in surprise and sees Woozi clenching his teeth and trembling.

“Should I stop?” Vernon asks.

“Please...don't stop…” Woozi pants, chest heaving as he looks down at Vernon.

Vernon shifts and takes Woozi's cock, stroking it a few times before running his tongue over the head and slipping it into his mouth. Woozi gasps, arching his back as Vernon rubs his tongue over the head and against the shaft as he moves his head. Woozi tightens his hand in Vernon's hair, mindful enough not to hurt. Vernon strokes Woozi's shaft as he moves his head, doubling the pleasure and Woozi moans deeply. He draws back to lick and kiss up the shaft and over the head, gently using teeth to add another sensation. Woozi whimpers at the feeling of Vernon's teeth and arches his back as Vernon takes his cock back into his mouth and down his throat. He could taste Woozi's precum and was surprised that it had a slightly sweet flavor.

“I...I…” Woozi pants.

Vernon draws back, sliding Woozi's cock free with a solid pop. Woozi lays there, panting hard and Vernon moves up his body, kissing him deeply. Woozi could taste himself on Vernon's tongue.

“Why...why did you stop?” Woozi pants. “I was close.”

“As much as I would love to finish you like that...I am going crazy.” Vernon says. “I want you.”

Woozi smirks and kisses him. “Then strip.”

Vernon blushes at the command, but removes his pants as Woozi sits up. Woozi pushes Vernon onto his belly and he gasps at the coldness of the floor against his flushed skin and the hardness of the floor against his hard cock. Woozi straddles Vernon's thighs and slides his shaft between Vernon's ass cheeks. Vernon moans, biting his lip as Woozi grinds against him, also grinding his own cock against the floor.

“Please...Woozi…” Vernon pants.

“Quiet.” Woozi commands and Vernon's eyes widen. “Up on your knees.”

Woozi moves off as Vernon moves to his hands and knees as Woozi sits back on his knees. He grabs Vernon's hips and guides him back until his feet were on either side of his legs. He looks along the line of Vernon's back and bites his lip.

“Sit up and give me your arms.” Woozi commands.

Vernon does as told and Woozi takes his belt, wrapping it around Vernon's wrists behind his back. He pants hard and Woozi's dominance heightens his arousal. Woozi guides Vernon as he presses his cock against Vernon's hole and lets gravity help lower Vernon onto his cock. Vernon gasps as Woozi's cock slips in slowly, stretching him and Woozi moans through gritted teeth. Once Vernon was seated on his cock, he begins to slowly thrust against him, not wanting to hurt him. Vernon arches his back as he moves against Woozi, both of them panting hard.

Woozi slides his hand up Vernon's back and into his hair, firmly gripping it and pulling his head back. Woozi picks up the pace and Vernon moans with each thrust, feeling his pleasure grow. Woozi was still on the edge of his orgasm, but he held it back, focusing on Vernon's pleasure. Woozi wraps his other hand around Vernon's cock and strokes it in time with his thrusts. Vernon bites his lip with a moan, trembling with the pleasure Woozi pushes Vernon forward and because his arms were pinned behind his back, he nearly faceplanted until Woozi caught him and lowered him down. Woozi leans over him, thrusting hard and fast against him. Woozi continued to stroke his cock quickly and Vernon felt his arousal increase more. They were panting hard and Woozi tightened his hand in Vernon's hair.

“I...I...I'm close.” Vernon pants.

“Good...I can't hold on much longer.” Woozi groans.

Woozi's pace faltered slightly as he reached his orgasm and Vernon gasps as he feels Woozi fill his ass. He reaches his own orgasm at the same time, covering the floor with his seed. Woozi stutters to a stop, laying over Vernon's back as they ride their orgasms and pants hard. Woozi unties Vernon's arms and sits up as Vernon collapses to his side.

“Well…” Woozi pants. “That...was…”

Vernon chuckles. “About time?”

Woozi grins, blushing. “Yea. About time.”

“How can you be so cute and shy, but dominating and fuckable?” Vernon asks.

“Hey…” Woozi says, turning deeper red.

“Hey, Woozi?” Vernon says, rolling to his back.

“What?” Woozi looks at him.

“I love you.” Vernon says.

Woozi's eyes widened. “I...I love you, too.”


End file.
